1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus that facilitates a comfortable placement and movement of the arms and hands to perform such tasks as manipulating a computer mouse or computer joy sticks, playing cards, manipulating toys, cutting vegetables, writing and other activities that can use a flat planar surface. The invention is designated a Flexible Attached Lap Pad Container and is designed to place the planar surface in a comfortable position for the user to minimize repetitive stress injuries such as carpal tunnel syndrome. Additionally, the invention includes a belt for attachment to the user to ensure the Flexible Attached Lap Pad Container remains in proper orientation to the user's body and a pad to support the user's arms and hands during rest intervals. The invention further includes various retaining means to hold items not in immediate use.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,407 to G. H. Rice shows a palm rest for use with a computer mouse. The palm rest is V-shaped to allow the finger and thumb to access the computer mouse readily.